Divided: Hidden
by Regaliaz
Summary: Dunia tak seremeh yang kau bayangkan, kelak, akan tiba waktunya untukmu mengetahui tabir yang menyembunyikan kebenaran sejati Alternate Universe, FemSasu!, Sinopsis inside.
1. Chapter 1: Awal

**Divided: Hidden**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Game Over**

Atensiku dari layar smartphone buyar seketika. Kututup kedua kelopak mata sambil menghela napas panjang lalu melepas genggaman dari smartphone sehingga membuatnya jatuh dengan lembut ke kasur.

Ternyata melawan _boss_ kali ini tidak semudah yang biasanya. Kulirik sedikit jam dinding yang menempel di seberang kanan sana. Jarum pendek mengarah ke angka 1, sedangkan jarum panjang membidik ke angka 9. Kurasa aku sedikit kelepasan memainkan gameRPG itu.

KRYUUUT

Aku bangkit dari posisi telungkup dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Kuelus-elus perutku yang meronta meminta pengisian daya. Kuharap masih ada beberapa makanan instan di lemari makanan.

Mataku bergerak ke sana kemari menelusuri setiap sudut lemari makanan. Uhh, benar-benar kosong, tidak ada satu bungkus pun makanan instan yang tersisa. Mungkin di kulkas ada beberapa minuman kaleng untuk mengganjal perutku sampai besok pagi.

Sial. Tidak ada apa-apa.

Kenapa aku bisa lupa membeli persediaan sihh?! Kalau begini, mau tidak mau aku harus pergi ke minimarket 24 jam. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan perut kosong begini.

Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arah _standing hanger_. Mengambil celana hitam dan memakainya di atas celana _boxer_ yang kukenakan. Setelah itu, kusambar jaket sweater hitam dan memakainya melapisi kaos putih oblong yang kukenakan tanpa mengaitkan resletingnya.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian. Aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil dompet. Lalu bergegas menuju minimarket.

Aku mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung celana dan mengeluarkan uang sebesar yang diminta lalu menyerahkannya ke penjaga kasir. Aku memasukkan kembali dompetku. Tak lama kemudian, penjaga kasir tadi memberi kantung plastik berisi barang yang kubeli serta struknya.

"Terimakasih."

Aku mengangkat kedua sudut bibirku sedikit serta menganggukkan kepala lalu berbalik dan keluar dari minimarket itu.

Di halaman minimarket aku menghentikan langkahku. Sejenak mendongakkan kepala ke langit.

Langit penuh polusi yang melengserkan sinar indah para bintang. Aku membenci langit ini. Hahaha, tidak. Langit tidak bersalah sama sekali, manusialah yang telah membuat citra langit menghilang.

Aku berharap bisa melihat 'langit' kembali. Seperti saat itu.

Aku menurunkan kepalaku lalu bergegas untuk pulang. Berjalan melalui gang-gang kecil lalu sampai ke area gedung yang terbengkalai.

SRING

Hah?

THUSS THUSS

Suara apa itu?

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati gerbang sekolah. Suara tadi makin kuat. Tidak salah lagi, pasti berasal dari dalam.

Kurapatkan badanku ke dinding tinggi yang memisahkan tempatku berdiri dengan sumber suara tadi, kemudian merayap dengan perlahan hingga sampai di celah gerbang yang ditutupi oleh pagar besi. Kugerakkan kepalaku hingga kedua mataku dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Mataku membola. Tubuhku terasa kaku seketika. Jari-jariku mencengkram dinding pembatas dengan kuat.

Kulihat dua orang saling menyerang satu sama lain. Di arah jam 2, seseorang memasang kuda-kuda, kedua tangannya berada di depan bahu kanan, menggenggam sebilah pedang yang terhunus ke arah lawannya. Sebuah topeng menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sedangkan di tubuhnya melekat rompi silver tanpa lengan. Sarung tangan panjang berwarna hitam menutupi tangan hingga sikunya. Celana dan sepatu bot yang ia kenakan senada dengan sarung tangannya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna biru tua menyelimuti bilah pedangnya.

Sementara seseorang lagi, berada sekitar 10 meter di hadapan orang tadi. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam yang menyembunyikan bentuk tubuh dan wajahnya. Di masing-masing tangannya memegang belati.

Siapa mereka?! Ini berbahaya, aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kugerakkan kakiku melangkah mundur.

KRIEK

Kulihat ke bawah, sebuah ranting kecil yang telah terbelah dua berada di bawah kaki kananku. Sial. Kemudian mataku dengan cepat beralih lagi ke depan. Kedua orang itu melihat ke arahku.

Keringat dingin mengalir melalui pipiku. Aku ingin segera meninggalkan tempat berbahaya ini. Tapi seluruh tubuhku terasa mati rasa.

Aku melihat seseorang berjubah itu dengan cepat melompat ke depan. Sementara yang satunya lagi menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke depan, tidak… itu tidak akan sempat!

…

Lutut sosok bertopeng itu jatuh. Pedang yang tadi ia pegang telah tergeletak di dekatnya. Tangan kirinya memegang lengan atas kanannya.

Merah. Itu … darah?!

Sementara itu, sosok berjubah berjalan mendekati sosok bertopeng itu lalu sosok bertopeng memutar arah tubuhnya. Ia melepas pegangan pada lengan atasnya, meninggalkan sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

Tangan kiri sosok bertopeng itu mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak, lalu berdiri dan melompat ke belakang menjauhi sosok berjubah.

Sosok berjubah itu tiba-tiba menyayat telapak tangannya sendiri. Lalu melempar belati itu hingga menancap ke tanah.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?!

Sosok berjubah mulai berjalan ke depan, langkahnya semakin cepat, jarak mereka berjubah itu mengayunkan tangan kirinya secara vertikal dari atas. Namun sosok bertopeng menarik badannya dengan gesit sehingga serangan itu hanya membelah udara. Sosok berjubah tidak tinggal diam. Ia menebaskan belatinya ke samping.

Bilah mereka beradu hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas. Sosok berjubah itu menyapu kaki sosok bertopeng, tetapi berhasil dihindari. Tak tinggal diam, ia kembali melancarkan serangan demi serangan. Gerakan mereka sama cepatnya. Namun luka sosok bertopeng sepertinya memberi efek yang cukup besar.

Serangan sosok berjubah itu akhirnya mengenai tangan kiri sosok bertopeng. Sosok bertopeng itu melompat mundur lagi. Ia jatuh berlutut. Tangan kanannya memegang luka sayatan di tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam pedang.

Namun lagi-lagi sosok berjubah itu menyayat tangannya sendiri. Lalu melempar belatinya lagi hingga menancap di tanah.

"Kha … Khahahahahahahah!" Tawa yang mengerikan terdengar dari sosok berjubah itu, kemudian ia menghunuskan belatinya ke arah sosok bertopeng. "▂▃▅▂▃▅■▂▃▅▂▃▅■"

Ia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak kuketahui. Sementara itu, sosok bertopeng bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sosok berjubah itu kembali mengucapkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak kuketahui. Setelah berhenti berbicara, ia menautkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Tiba-tiba kedua belati yang ia lempar tadi bercahaya kehijauan lalu mengeluarkan rantai dari gagangnya.

Ap-apa-apaan itu?!

Rantai-rantai itu terus memanjang lalu melayang dengan cepat ke arah sosok bertopeng yang tengah berlutut tadi, kemudian rantai-rantai itu mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya berlawanan arah sehingga tubuh sosok bertopeng itu berdiri secara paksa.

Kemudian sosok berjubah berjalan mendekati sosok bertopeng. Ia menyelipkan tangannya ke pinggang belakang dan mengeluarkan sebilah belati lagi. Ia menghentakkan gagang belati itu ke kening topeng. Topeng itu hancur berkeping-keping lalu menampilkan wajah sosok itu.

D-dia ... perempuan?!

Sosok berjubah mencekik leher perempuan itu. Perempuan itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sial, kalau begini perempuan itu akan benar-benar mati dan aku hanya akan terdiam ketakutan ketika melihat seseorang akan dibunuh di depan mataku?

Apakah hal 'itu' akan terulang kembali?

Tidak ...

Tidak tidak tidak! Aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi!

Bergeraklah! Bergeraklah! Bergeraklahhh!

Aku berusaha memberanikan diriku dan bangkit.

"HEI HENTIKAN ITU!"

Teriakanku berhasil membuat sosok berjubah itu menghentikan aksinya dan menoleh ke arahku.

Hal ini benar-benar membuatku ketakutan, tetapi ini harus dilakukan!

"▂▃▅▂▃▅■▂▃▅▂▃▅■"

Lagi-lagi ia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak kumengerti.

Aku mengusap-usap jari telunjukku menggunakan jari jempol dengan kuat lalu melangkahkan kakiku ke depan dengan cepat, kemudian melayangkan sebuah tinjuan ke depan. Namun sosok berjubah itu menghindarinya. Aku kembali melayangkan tinju kananku ke arahnya. Ia kembali menghindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

Sejak awal aku memang ingin membuatnya menjauh. Aku bergerak cepat ke arah perempuan itu lalu mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak.

Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu. Iris hitamnya terlihat begitu indah di mataku. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya terbuka lebar menatap diriku.

Aku ... aku ...

Aku bergerak membelakanginya. Selain itu, Aku heran kenapa perempuan seperti dirinya bisa memakai pedang berat ini menggunakan satu tangan.

Aku kembali memusatkan atensiku ke depan. Sosok berjubah itu berjalan ke arahku lalu mempercepat langkahnya, kemudiam melompat ke atas sambil mengayunkan belatinya. Aku mengangkat pedang ini untuk menangkis serangannya. Namun kekuatan tebasannya tak sanggup kutahan sehingga membuat pedangku menempel dengan tanah.

Ia dengan cepat memulai serangan baru. Aku berusaha mengangkat pedang itu secepat yang kubisa.

Terlalu lambat ...

Serangannya akan segera mengenaiku.

"Arghh ..."

Sakit.

Ia kembali menyerangku secara horizontal.

Tebasannya mengenai perutku.

Ini benar-benar sakit.

Ia menendangkan kakinya ke dadaku dan membuat tubuhku terpental. Aku berusaha menggenggam pedang ini sekuat yang kubisa agar tak terlepas.

Sesak.

Aku berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kulihat ke depan. Ia berjalan mendekatiku.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku melihat sekeliling.

Sebuah ide melintas di kepalaku.

Tapi... apa itu akan berhasil? Jika tidak, apa aku... akan berakhir?

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Aku harus mempertaruhkan peluang sekecil apapun!

Aku bangkit dari posisiku. Aku melihat posisi belati itu. Sekitar beberapa meter di belakang sosok berjubah itu.

Aku memegang pedang itu dengan dua tangan, memperkirakan sekuat apa tenaga yang harus kukeluarkan untuk mengenai belati itu.

Aku memasang kuda-kuda dan menghunuskannya horizontal dari pinggangku.

1...

2...

3...

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku mengubah cara memegangnya lalu menarik tangan kananku ke belakang agar ketika pedang ini kulempar akan mendapat energi kinetik yang cukup.

Sosok berjubah itu menghindari momentum yang tercipta akibat lemparanku dengan mudah. Ia berjalan dengan santai ke arahku. Belatinya dialiri oleh cahaya berwarna kehijauan.

Langkahnya terasa begitu lambat di mataku. Aku refleks berjalan mundur. Namun satu kakiku salah melangkah lalu tubuhku jatuh menduduki tanah.

Cepatlah, kumohon...

Sosok berjubah itu semakin dekat. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutanku. Aku menelan ludah dengan kasar.

Sosok berjubah itu mencekik leherku lalu membuat tubuhku terangkat sehingga membuatku kesulitan bernapas.

Ia menarik sikunya, hendak menyarangkan belati itu di tubuhku.

Aku menutup mata, pasrah.

SREK

Apa ia sudah menusukku?

Aku membuka sedikit mataku. Dadanya telah tembus oleh pedang yang kulempar tadi. Cekikannya di leherku terlepas sehingga menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tanah. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Setelah itu mendongak ke atas. Pedang itu ditarik dari tubuhnya, lalu tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang.

Pemilik iris hitam itu muncul dari belakang sosok berjubah lalu berjalan mendekat. Aku tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tubuhku seolah mati rasa. Ia duduk bersimpuh di dekatku lalu meletak pedangnya di samping. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di atas luka di perutku.

Suara lembut keluar darinya. Namun aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan.

Tak lama kemudian cahaya biru tua berpendar dari tangannya.

Hangat.

Mataku tak bisa lepas darinya. Perlahan rasa sakit akibat lukaku menghilang.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke luka di lenganku lalu mengulangi hal yang sama.

Tak lama kemudian ia menarik tangannya.

Aku berusaha memecah keheningan. "Terimakasih." Walau aku tahu ia juga tak mengerti apa yang kuucapkan.

Ia tak mengucapkan apa-apa, pandangan matanya menyayu lalu badannya jatuh ke depan. Wajahnya tertumpu di bahuku.

...

Eh?

.

.

.

Mohon direview agar bisa membenahi kekurangan yang ada:)


	2. Chapter 2: Rekan

**Divided: Hidden**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Adventure, Fantasy (Mungkin akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita)

**Sinopsis: **Sebelum semua ini terjadi, Naruto menganggap dunia ini begitu membosankan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya. Pada malam yang merupakan takdir atau hanya kebetulan, ia mengetahui hal yang selama ini dianggap mitos belaka, adalah nyata. Dari sinilah perjalanan-pilihan dan keinginan-Naruto dimulai.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2: Rekan**

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku dan menemukan benda yang kucari. Kuputar kunci itu dan membawa—lebih tepatnya membopong gadis misterius ini ke dalam. Aku membawanya ke kamar tidurku lalu menidurkannya di kasur dengan hati-hati.

Sepertinya aku harus tidur di luar. _Ngg_

"Ugh ..."

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat berdenyut. Mataku terasa berat. Kesadaranku perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Sebuah gerakan yang mengganggu kepala membuat kesadaranku terkumpul. Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang masih terasa berat. Berbanding terbalik dengan gerakan yang dibuatnya, tekstur lembut benda ini membuatku ingin melanjutkan perjalanan di alam mimpi.

...

Lembut?

...

Bergerak?

...

Aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya. Sepasang mata hitam menatapku dengan pipi yang memerah. Aku tersentak dan langsung menjauh. Apa semalaman ini aku tertidur d-di pahanya?!

Apakah bantal paha itu adalah sesuatu yang 'mungkin' di dunia nyata ini?!

Kepalaku terasa panas.

Aku menggosok jari jempol ke jari telunjuk untuk menghilangkan gugup lalu mendekatinya.

Tarik nafas, buang. Kumpulkan oksigen ke kepala. Aku harus mencairkan suasana terlebih dahulu.

Aku menunjuk diriku. "Na ... ru ... to." Lalu menunjukknya. "Namamu?"

Ia diam. Tak lama kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. Jari telunjuk dan tengah kanannya menyentuh dahiku. Aku tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Dia menggumamkan sesuatu, lalu pjjar kecil cahaya keluar dari jarinya dan ia menarik tangannya.

Aku tersentak, lagi. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

Aku membulatkan mataku. "K-kau ... bagaimana bisa?"

Tunggu, apakah yang barusan ia lakukan adalah untuk ini? Ini sihir?

"Naruto ..." Aku tersadar dari pemikiranku. Barusan, ia memanggil namaku, 'kan? "Aku lapar."

"Eh?"

Aku keluar dari restoran cepat saji dengan menenteng beberapa plastik berisi makanan. Aku tidak pernah merasa seboros ini sebelumnya, haha.

Gadis itu, sebenarnya siapa dia?

Apakah tindakanku ini sudah benar? Apakah aku harus melindungi dan menjaganya?

Dia kan jauh lebih kuat dariku, memoriku berputar mengingat kekuatan-kekuatan di luar nalar kemarin.

Tapi, tetap saja ...

_Guh ... _Aku menggaruk kepala belakangku.

Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan itu sekarang. Sebaiknya aku cepat kembali, _dia_ pasti sudah sangat kelaparan.

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan.

Gadis itu duduk dengan tenang di lantai sebelum ia menyadari kehadiranku. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Naruto, lama banget!"

A-anak ini!

Aku menghela nafas lalu menyiapkan semua makanan yang aku beli tadi di atas meja pendek. "Nih, makanlah sepuasmu." Aku duduk di seberangnya.

Matanya berbinar melihat makanan yang terhidang di meja. Aku memangku wajahku, memerhatikan ia makan dengan lahap. Haha, apa sih yang sudah kupikirkan, ternyata dia hanya gadis biasa.

Tetapi ... tetap saja, apa ia tidak kelewat santai terhadap orang yang baru ia temui?

Aku menyadari bahwa ia hanya memakai kaus hitam ketat dengan lengan yang cukup pendek. Sepertinya ia melepas rompi, ya? Pandanganku tidak sengaja turun ke dadanya. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu."

Ia berhenti melahap untuk sejenak, dan kenapa eksresinya seperti orang kaget begitu? Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis sembari menutup mata.

"Sasuke, namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke, ya?" Namanya terdengar seperti orang Jepang. "Jadi, sebenarnya kau siapa?"

"Aku ... aku ..." Ia menggeleng kepalanya. "Siapa aku tidaklah penting, hanya saja, aku memiliki misi yang harus kuselesaikan."

Aku menatapnya dengan serius.

"Tunggu, sebelum itu, bisa kau jelaskan kekuatan apa yang gunakan itu?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sebagai balasan telah menyelamatkanku, akan kujelaskan semuanya dari dasar."

Jarinya membentuk gestur angka satu.

"Hal pertama yang perlu kau ketahui, sihir itu nyata."

Entah kenapa, aku tidak begitu terkejut, mungkin karena aku telah melihatnya secara langsung.

"Sihir adalah teknik pemanipulasian mana. Mana sendiri adalah energi alam yang berada di sekitar kita, dan merupakan salah satu unsur pembentuk dunia ini."

Aku memerhatikan dengan seksama penjelasannya. Aku benar-benar tertarik dengan sihir.

Sesaat aku dapat melihat bayangan di matanya.

"Dunia ini, tidaklah sedamai yang terlihat."

Apa ini, kenapa suasananya menjadi suram begini. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak takut kok."

Kenapa aku merasa seperti harga diriku sebagai lelaki jatuh, ya?

"Intinya, banyak orang yang menyalahgunakan sihir dan merugikan banyak orang, dan orang yang kulawan kemarin itu merupakan salah satu dari _mereka_."

"Hmm, begitu."

Biar kutebak pasti misinya—

"Misiku adalah menghentikan penyihir jahat yang telah mencuri suatu benda sihir berbahaya."

Sudah kuduga. Baik menghentikan Jahat, huh? Klise sekali.

"Apakah kau sendiri yang menjalankan misi ini?"

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini."

"..."

"..."

"Ap-Apa?!" Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Sebelum aku terlempar ke dunia ini, aku dan rekan-rekanku mengalami pertempuran dengan mereka, kami unggul dan membuat sisa-sisa dari mereka melarikan diri."

Aku tidak tau harus merespon bagaimana. Tadi sihir, sekarang dunia lain. Aku terduduk lemas dan menghela napas berat. Benar-benar banyak hal yang tidak kuduga.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Orang yang kemarin kulawan tidak memiliki benda sihir itu, kemungkinan ia memiliki beberapa rekan yang juga kabur ke dunia ini. Aku harus membersihkan mereka semua, dan mengambil benda sihir itu sebelum mereka berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Aku bisa merasakan bulir keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku. Ini tidak main-main, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak orang yang akan menjadi korban.

"Se-sebenarnya benda sihir apa dan akan mereka gunakan untuk apa, sampai-sampai itu terlihat begitu berbahaya?"

"Namanya ... _Kristal Permulaan_. Sifat alami kristal itu ialah mengisap mana alam di sekitarnya, oleh karena itu, melakukan kontak fisik dengan kristal itu saja bisa membuatmu mendapat aliran mana yang tak terhingga. Akan tetapi ... bukan hal itu masalah utamanya. Dahulu, di dunia kami, ada suatu sihir kuno yang pernah membuat dunia hampir mengalami hancur. Tidak banyak yang diketahui mengenai sihir itu. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang diketahui mengenai metode pelaksanaan sihir itu. Sihir kuno yang namanya pun tidak diketahui itu, membutuhkan Kristal Permulaan sebagai salah satu syarat utamanya."

Aku menelan ludah dengan kasar.

"J-jangan bilang ..."

"Ya, jika mereka bertujuan untuk mengaktifkan sihir itu sekali lagi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana akan bagaimana nasib dunia ini."

Dadaku berdegup sangat kencang. Nafasku terasa sesak. Kepalaku terasa berputar. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat ketakutan tercetak begitu dalam.

"Dan kau berencana akan menghentikannya sendirian?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, rekan-rekanku saja tidak jelas entah berada di mana sekarang. Tetapi yang jelas, aku mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi banyak orang."

Kewajiban, ya? Aku berusaha membulatkan tekadku. Kalau begitu ...

Aku berdiri seraya menatapnya dengan serius.

"Aku akan membantumu!"

Matanya melebar lalu ikut berdiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang asing," tolaknya dengan memalingkan muka.

"Orang asing, katamu? Kau berhutang makanan kepadaku, lho!"

Lagi-lagi ia menatapku dengan mimik kaget. Aku memberikan senyuman kepadanya.

"Oleh karena itu, biarkan aku menolongmu. Kewajiban lelaki adalah melindungi wanita, bukan?"

Ia menatapku seolah tidak percaya. Matanya berkilat. Sesaat kemudian tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Pff ... hahaha ... hahahahahahahahaha ..."

Ia tertawa dengan lepas. Sesaat waktu seakan berhenti, aku terpana melihatnya.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian aku menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi, kepalaku terasa panas lalu menatapnya kesal.

"Ap-apa yang lucu?!"

Ia menyeka air mata diujung matanya. Apa yang lucu sih sampai-sampai tertawa seperti itu.

"M-maaf, hanya saja, aku berpikir betapa bodohnya aku berusaha menghentikan keinginan orang berkepala batu sepertimu."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku sesaat, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Haaa ... huuuuh, sabar-sabar." Aku mengelus dadaku untuk menghilangkan kekesalan ini.

"Hei ... jangan mengatai seperti kau sudah kenal lama denganku!"

"Pff ... hahahahahahaha ..."

"Lagi-lagi kau tertawa ..."

Aku sekarang sudah yakin seratus persen, gadis ini, Sasuke, hanya manusia biasa seperti orang-orang lainnya. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha menolongnya sekuat yang aku bisa!

"Maaf-maaf, tingkahmu lucu, sih!" Ia memasang senyuman seperti sebelumnya.

Kepalaku terasa semakin panas. Aku membuang muka ke samping.

"Heii, Naruu, jangan marah dong, aku hanya bercanda."

Deg

Perasaan apa ini?

Aku merasa seperti ...

Sial

Dadaku seperti ingin meledak.

Ia berjalan mendekatiku, kemudian muncul dari arah aku membuang muka.

"E-eh, kenapa sampai menangis?"

"H-hah, apa yang kau katakan, aku tidak mena-"

Aku memegang wajahku.

Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa?

Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?

Perasaan apa ini. Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya.

Aku kembali membuang muka ke arah berbeda.

Ia kembali muncul di depanku dan memegang kedua pipiku.

"Hei, jangan menangis dong, aku kan jadi merasa bersalah."

Senyum tipis itu ...

"Aku janji tidak akan memakan semua makanannya oke."

Benar-benar ...

"A-aku tidak peduli dengan itu, bodoh!"

Ia masih memasang senyumannya. Aku menyadari sikapnya, ia, berusaha menghiburku, 'kan?

"Kha-Hahahahahaha ... bicara apa kau, mataku hanya kemasukan debu kok, jangan khawatir!"

Aku berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin.

"Naruto, sebelumnya aku minta maaf ... tetapi, tolong bantu aku dengan segenap kekuatanmu." Ia menunduk kepadaku.

"H-hei tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa kok, aku melakukan ini atas keinginanku sendiri, jadi, tak perlu merasa sungkan, oke?"

Ia mengangkat tubuhnya kembali. "Terimakasih, Naruto, mulai saat ini, tolong jaga punggungku ya!" Ia kembali memasang senyum menawannya.

Jika ia terus-terusan memberiku senyuman seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menjamin aku tidak akan jatuh.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Maaf baru update sekarang, author pemalas dan tidak konsisten ini tiba-tiba mendapat semangat entah darimana, baru bisa menyelesaikan chapter 2.

Silahkan reviewnya (Kumohon(?))


End file.
